In addition to triangle based rendering, texturing is a fundamental computer graphic operation. Texture data are generally represented as 2 or 3 dimensional raster or volume data. Computer graphic models being textured require texture coordinates, which are either defined explicitly as part of a model description (texture coordinates for each corner of a geometric model), implicitly from the model geometry, for example two-dimensional surface parameterization, or procedurally, for example in the case of projective textures. The texturing data utilized in the texturizing process are either of a synthetic or a photographic nature. Data of different origin can be combined as well. Spatially localized image data as created in the capture of aerial pictures, for example, can be prepared for texturizing by manually or semi automatically cutting out image sections and afterward equalizing them in regard to perspective and geometry.